


Notes in the Forest

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, basically an adult game of hide and go seek, primal pray, primal predator, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been talking about playing a game. When Shiro wakes up to find his husband missing, he knows that its time to start hunting.





	Notes in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I project onto Keith way to much. 
> 
> As always, I am pretty new to writing so if you have any comments or suggestion to make this story better, I would love to hear them. I'm always looking to learn.

Keith ~

Keith searched through the provisions of the little cabin, choosing foods that were easy to eat and easy to pack. Soup, jerky, an apple like fruit, and something that reminded him of potatoes all made their way into the small bag that Keith hung over his shoulders. Next came toiletries. Toothbrush, toothpaste, a roll of toilet paper, and some soap found themselves in another bag placed inside the main backpack. He added a pad of camping paper that, while biodegradable, would last a few days out in the open. Finally, Keith picked out a warm blanket and rolled it up to rest on top of the pack. 

Grinning in excitement, Keith thought over what he knew of the planet he and Shiro had decided to spend their vacation on. It was a mostly forest planet with a mild climate. Slightly chilly at night, but warm during the days. There would be lots of shade and running water, and so far there had been no dangerous wildlife. It was a perfect place for Shiro and him to play their game.

Keith snuck back into the room he and Shiro shared, smiling fondly down at his husband. Shiro was laying on his back and snoring softly with one hand thrown over his head and the other resting on his stomach. It was a testament to how safe he felt here that he had not woken when Keith left the bed. Moving as quietly as possible, Keith picked up the book Shiro had been reading from the bedside table and slid the paper book mark out. He stored the book under the bed before writing on the slip of paper “Catch me if you can” and placing the paper back down to be found later.

~

It was still dark when Keith left the small cabin. Shiro usually woke with the sun, so Keith figured he had about an hour until his escape was discovered, and another hour after that for Shiro to prepare his own camping gear. Knowing his husband, Keith guessed that the preparation portion of the day would take closer to two hours. The man liked to over prepare.

Keith picked a direction slightly to the left of the cabin door and began running. It was fairly easy going, and he knew his footprints would be easily traced. That wasn’t the point right now though, he wanted to be traced. As he ran, he noted a small stream and made a mental note of its position. After about half an hour, Keith came to a small clearing and stopped. Snickering, he pulled the pad of outdoor paper from his bag and wrote a note.

“If you were here right now, I could be blowing you.”

Keith tore the paper and pinned it to a nearby tree where it was sure to be noticed before walking backwards the way he had come. Though he moved slower going backwards, it wasn’t long before he reached the stream he had noted earlier. Keith stepped away from his own trail, being careful to cover his tracks, and stepped into the river. He walked down stream for a while before getting out and repeating his process of making an easily trackable trail, leaving a teasing note, back tracking, and finding a way to cover his motion.

By the end of the day, Keith had left almost twenty teasing notes ranging from “Kissing you good morning is one of the most delightful parts of my day.” to “Think about the way it feels when your cock is buried inside of me. You could have that. To bad you haven’t caught me yet.” Each note was left pinned somewhere easily found, and Keith spent most of the day lost in daydreams about Shiro’s reaction to his taunting.

When the sun started to set and the air became cooler, Keith found a small grove of trees that had covered the floor in something soft that reminded him of pine needles to sleep in. After setting up camp and eating, he laid out his blanket and sat against one of the trees to watch the wind blow through the boughs as the twin moons shon their light on the trees that formed his shelter. He eventually fell asleep to the chirping of night creatures and the rustling of wind in the trees.

Shiro~

When the sun filtered through the soft white curtains of the cabin, Shiro groaned happily and rolled over, ready to cuddle Keith and maybe grind his morning wood against his husband’s warm body. What he found, however, was cold sheets.

Shiro sat up, immediately alert, before remembering the game they had discussed playing and flopping back down to pout about his lack of husband. He rolled over to check the clock on the bedside table, and noticed the white slip of paper he had been using as a bookmark. He also noticed the distinct lack of book. Drawing his eyebrows together, Shiro read the cheeky note and huffed. So this was how they were going to play it. All right. He put the note back down and started making a mental check list of all the things he would need for hunting down his husband.

Shiro combed through the pantry, noticing that though Keith had left him plenty of food, he had also taken the things that he knew Shiro liked. Brat. He packed up all the toiletries and other camping necessities such as blankets, tent, lantern, and most importantly, coffee. Shiro was surprised that Keith had left the coffee, and wondered if it was intentional or an oversight.

By the time Shiro was ready to leave, the sun had been up for several hours and the forest creatures were cheerfully going about their day, blissfully unaware of the predator that was now stalking Keith through their home.

At first Shiro was confused. There was a very obvious trail leading away from the cabin. The footprints were deep in the damp earth as if Keith had simply picked a direction and started running. Suspicious, but with no other leads to follow, Shiro set off down the trail at a moderate jog, always looking for some sort of trap or sudden disappearance. Instead, he found an abrupt end to the trail and a note.

“If you were here right now, I could be blowing you.”

Shiro scowled, partially annoyed that he had fallen for such an easy trick, and partially playing the part of an irritated hunter. First the bookmark now this? He pocketed the note and followed the trail back the way he had come, slowly searching every inch until he found a slight disturbance near the river. Ah. So that's where he went. 

Shiro jumped into the river and started wading up stream, searching for an exit point. After almost half an hour, his legs were prickling with cold and he turned around, walking down stream in hopes that he would find Keith's exit point. He did, and found another note for his trouble. 

“If you had caught me, you could be kissing me. To bad I’m long gone.”

Again and again Shiro found teasing notes. Sometimes they were at the end of false trails, sometimes they were merely posted along the way. Each time, Shiro pocketed the note. He spent most of his day planning all the ways he would make Keith pay for each note when he found him.

By the time the sun started to set Shiro had collected seventeen notes ranging from sweet to sexual, and found a small clearing to spend the night in. He set up his tent, rolled out his blanket, and fell asleep to the sounds of the night creatures and the rustling of the wind.

Keith ~

As morning dawned, Keith woke slowly to the sound of birds and other happy chittering noises. He felt beside him for Shiro only to remember that he had run away from his husband, and now had no one to blame but himself for the lack of morning cuddles. He thought about the way it felt to rest his head on Shiro’s chest and listen to his steady breathing and strong heartbeat. He thought about what it felt like to trace his fingers over the soft skin and raised scars that laced Shiro’s body. He thought about Shiro’s strong arms and what it felt like to be pinned and slowly fucked until his husband was satisfied.

Keith groaned and reached down to touch the erection which he was no longer able to ignore. He danced his fingers over the shaft and rubbed at the head, thinking about all the ways that Shiro could touch him. He eventually came to the thought of the possessive way that Shiro could kiss him, making him feel both strong and incredibly protected at the same time.

After he cleaned up and broke camp, he left Shiro another note.

“You weren’t here this morning, so I got myself off thinking about the way you kiss me.”

~

The second day Keith spent in the same manner as the first. He walked, backtracked, evaded, and redirected, every so often leaving notes to taunt his lover. By the end of the day he was pleasantly tired and satisfied that with his mischief. He fell asleep to the sounds of the forest, content in the knowledge that he was causing Shiro trouble.

Shiro ~

As the first rays of light broke over the horizon, Shiro opened his eyes to find a clear sky and listened to the cheerful call of birds. He made coffee and enjoyed the quiet. The war against the Galra was over, but there are some scars that never fade. Shiro found that he enjoyed the forest. There was a peace that seemed to filter down through the trees with the sunlight.

Eventually, Shiro broke camp and continued his hunt. He found Keith’s camp sight from the previous night, not actually very far from his own, and laughed when he found his husbands note. As taunting as the notes were, Shiro was glad that Keith was writing so many checks. He was looking forward to cashing them on his lovers ass.

The day was pleasant, filled with the peaceful sounds of the forest and light exercise. When Shiro finally made camp for the night, the grove of trees he chose was home to dozens of small, luminescent creatures that floated through the air. It was a beautiful sight and Shiro fell asleep relaxed and content.

Keith ~

When Keith woke the next day, he was almost giddy with triumph. He had expected to be caught the day before, and pride was bubbling up in his chest at the thought of evading Shiro for so long. He wrote his morning note and pinned it where Shiro would find it.

“I have decided I quite like the forest. If you don’t catch me soon, I may just decide to stay. Good by trappings of society. I am a creature of the forest now.”

Shiro ~ 

Shiro woke again to clear skies and birdsong. As he made his morning coffee, he thought about all the things he would do to Keith when he finally caught the other man. Perhaps he would spank him right there in the woods. It wasn’t like there was anybody around. Perhaps he would act like nothing was unusual and leave Keith guessing what was going to happen until they got home. Again, Shiro found Keith’s campsite not far from his own.

“I have decided I quite like the forest. If you don’t catch me soon, I may just decide to stay. Good by trappings of society. I am a creature of the forest now.”

Shiro snorted at the note. As if he would allow Keith to escape. He imagined finding his lover and leaving marks on his neck, his chest, his thighs. Yes. That sounded right. He would claim his husband, fuck him until he knew that Shiro would never let him go, and then kiss him until he knew that Shiro would never keep him without his consent.

~

It was almost evening when Shiro heard the crack of a branch. It was faint, almost imperceptible, but it was there. Shiro grinned and evil grin and followed the sound, soon finding Keith strolling through the forest and looking for a place to set up camp. Following from a distance, Shiro planned his capture.

Keith ~

As evening fell and Keith began searching for a campsite, his sense of pride had dimmed slightly. He honestly had expected to be snached up within a day. He had only brought four days worth of food. He decided that if he wasn’t caught by tomorrow, he would turn on the tracker that would lead Shiro to his location. It wasn’t as fun as actually being caught, but it was better than hunger. Keith fell asleep with the rustle of wind in the trees.

~

Keith didn’t know exactly what woke him up, but when he opened his eyes in the early morning darkness, Shiro was looming over him on his hands and knees, caging him in with his body.

“Hello lover,” Shiro growled before falling on Keith and biting at the joint of his shoulder and neck.

Keith screamed, both in excitement and pain. This was what he was waiting for. Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands with his right arm and pinned them above his head. With his left hand, Shiro pulled at Keith’s shirt until it tore at the seames, flinging the useless scraps of fabric away and biting his way down Keith’s chest.

Keith struggled and squirmed, not necessarily trying to shake Shiro off, but delighting in the feeling of being pinned and helpless against his husbands strength. 

“I was wondering when-” Keith started, but he was cut off. “Shut up.” Shiro growled. “Three days. You’ve been gone for three days. That’s three days that I woke up without you beside me, and three days I fell asleep not knowing where you were. You have so much to answer for.”

Keith shivered in arousal at the growl in Shiro’s voice, melting slightly as the bigger man pressed him further into the ground to emphasize his point.

Shiro shifted his weight to allow Keith some motion and let go of his hands.

“You have ten seconds to get naked.” He commanded, and Keith struggled to obey while still trapped under his hunter.

Keith barely managed to fling his pants across the clearing before Shiro was on him again, forcing his legs apart and biting and sucking at the inside of his thighs. It was intense, and Keith shuddered when he heard the pop of a tube of lube being opened. A moment later, one of Shiro’s fingers was pushing inside of him. There was no pain, but there was a mild discomfort that came with being entered so abruptly. The sensation only made Keith harder as he was roughly prepared.

Shiro didn’t even fully take off his pants, as soon as Keith was taking three fingers, he shoved himself in and relished Keith's shout at the unexpected intrusion. Shiro fucked Keith roughly, doing his best to not actually hurt his lover, but holding nothing back. He chased his own completion and leaned down to bite Keith’s other shoulder when he came. By the time he pulled out, Keith was shaking from the intensity.

Shiro pulled his pants and shirt all the way off and lay down next to Keith, gently kissing him before finishing him off with a hand. He pulled Keith up against his chest, petting his hair and rubbing at his back while the other man giggled, giddy from the adrenalin of being taken so suddenly and thoroughly. 

“I’m glad you find my impressive show of dominance and possession amusing.” Shiro told his husband, who only laughed harder at the sardonic tone.

“But really, how are you feeling. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Well, you did hurt me,” Keith laughed as he felt Shiro tense against him, “But not in a way that I didn’t want to be hurt. Honestly, I would have been disappointed with anything less.”

Shiro relaxed and gently flicked Keith’s ear.

“Your a brat, you know that?”

“Hmmm, but I’m your brat.”

Shiro responded by pulling away just enough to kiss Keith enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this would be a good place to end the story. I have in my head a scene where they get home and Keith gets "punished" for teasing Shiro through all those notes, but it wasn't flowing right. I may keep working on it and eventually post it as a second chapter. Let me know in the comments if that is something that you would want to see and I'll work on it quicker if I know that other people are waiting.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! Im theawkwardturtleduck.


End file.
